


Monsters and Ghosts

by BlueKhaos



Series: The Winter Soldier & African American!Reader Trilogy and Side Stories [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship, Love, Reader-Insert, Smut, interracial, some crazy stuff bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost seventy years have passed and HYDRA has developed two weapons unlike anything that the world has seen before. Both weapons have been used in numerous assassinations, but what was life like before the bloodshed? Did they know each other before? Let's follow the tale of a monster and a ghost.</p><p>Sequel to "When Times Are Rough"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What We've Become

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the sequel!! Once again, I wanna thank you guys for reading my first story. I'm happy that you enjoyed it so much. I hope that you enjoy this new fic just as much. It's going to be just as crazy as the first one. I had to do a lot of research for this too. I also wanted to include pictures at the bottom of the first chapter, so you can have an idea of the type of hairstyle the character has along with the colorful description that is provided. 
> 
> Secondly, any speech in between the angle brackets is the characters speaking Russian.
> 
> Lastly, as mentioned in the first fic, the reader is depicted as African American, but I still encourage you all to read it.

The dark forest sparkled as snowflakes fell from the sky and the ground was blanketed with snow. The frigid wind caressed the barks of the evergreen trees and chilled every living thing to the bone. You were perfectly content with the weather, for the cold air had no effect on your heated skin.

You moved slowly, careful not to crush the snow beneath your boots. You had your prey in your sights and your desire to strike grew, knowing that you had the protection of a rifle behind you. When you were close enough to your prey, you leaned against the nearby tree and whistled lowly. The guard, alarmed by the noise, turned around and aimed his weapon in your direction. You looked him up and down, then proceeded to smirk.

<“Hello, handsome.”>

The man, caught off guard by your beauty, lowered his gun. Big mistake.

Your face morphed, becoming more like a feline’s although maintaining human attributes. You charged at him with an unnatural speed and pounced on him as you sank your enlarged canines into his jugular. The man screamed in agony as you tore out his throat, his blood dripping down your chin and neck. Another guard that was in the area was alerted by the screams, but was silently put down by a slug to the head.

You stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off your clothing as you casually made your way back over to your partner. The scent that floated off you was pungent with the smell of iron, but your partner was unfazed. It was nothing new to him. You looked at him, signaling that you were ready to move on to your next target. He hardly spoke and it did not help that his face was covered with a mask, but you understood his body language. It was more than enough for you.

He stood up from his crouched position, grabbed his rifle, and trailed behind you as you followed the scent of your next target.

~~~~~

Your partner and you found yourselves in a van, heading back to HYDRA’s headquarters after a successful mission. The van was filled with Pierce’s strike team, but the silence was deafening. Maybe it was because of how intently you and your masked comrade was staring at each other from each side of the van. Although his face was covered completely, you knew his eyes were boring into yours. It was honestly unnerving for the other soldiers, who by now should have been accustomed to such strange behavior. It was a normal occurrence anytime you both were in the same room. You didn’t know why you both did this. It just happened.

Your team arrived back at the headquarters and you were both escorted into the building. You both entered the vault where your comrade sat in a rather complicated chair. It reminded you of an electric chair. You were placed in another one next to his. The scientists in the room flocked over to you both, checking to see if you both were injured or if his arm needed repairs. When they were satisfied, you were both quickly escorted into a large communal shower room. The door was locked from the other side and it was being guarded. You growled in annoyance.

When you were first placed in this room with your partner, it was embarrassing. You were nothing more than weapons to HYDRA, so privacy did not matter to them. As time passed, you grew used to being in the shower room with him. Strangely enough, he always seemed to be relaxed around you. Being in the presence of others, he was always tense, but it was different with you. You didn’t know why.

Anxious to rinse the now dried blood off your body, you started to undress yourself. Your comrade stared at your back for a moment as you stood bare. When you began to walk over to the shower, he looked away in order to focus on getting himself clean. He didn’t understand why he always found himself looking at you.

Warm drops of water cascaded over your body as the blood traveled down into the drain. Whenever you took a shower, it was your time to ponder over your life. You don’t remember anything or anyone before HYDRA. You didn’t even have a name. Were you always a weapon or were you a person? These were some of the things that floated about in that foggy head of yours.

When you were captured by Zola, he performed so many unthinkable experiments on you. He injected you with various kinds of liquids, he forced you to control your abilities until you were exhausted, or he tested your resistance to environmental elements. That was only a portion of what you went through. In the end, Zola had succeeded in his experiment. He managed to bond your DNA with the attributes of a snow leopard. He thought you should take on the traits of an animal that was deemed exotic and rare. How fucking sweet of him for that backhanded compliment.

The experiment caused your senses to be heightened. Your nose could pick up smells from miles away, your hearing was much sharper, and your eyes allowed you to see much better in the dark. You were now capable of leaping several feet easily, you were able to run faster and longer without getting tired quickly, and you were able to carry things four times your weight. Your body’s temperature was much warmer, protecting you from the cold. You were also made to be more aggressive, which was not a trait of a snow leopard. That was adjusted by Zola to make you more useful. When fighting, your top and bottom canines became enlarged and your nails extended into long claws.  

Not only were your abilities affected, but so were your physical features. Your smooth skin was now decorated with black opened rosettes along your arms and legs. Your muscles were slightly more defined, leaving you with shapely calves, thick thighs, and rounded hips. Your body was filled with curves to die for. Your curly dark hair, was now a snowy white color that faded into smoky gray at the tips. It reached down to your mid back. Lastly, your warm brown eyes had become pale green. The contrast between these light colors and your dark skin was striking. You were an epitome of beauty. It was a damn shame that you didn’t remember how you came to be.

Your partner on the other hand, faced a different experiment from yours. He was fitted with a bionic arm and injected with a serum that made him stronger than the average human. He was wiped repeatedly, until he was like a blank slate. He was tortured, trained, and reprogrammed. He was cold, silent, and killed on command. His ruthless fighting earned him the title of "The Winter Soldier." He was nothing but a mere machine and it was frightening.

You stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed as you walked over to the mirror. You wiped the condensation off, ears twitching as you heard your comrade turn on the shower. You looked at yourself, taking in your abnormal appearance. Your eyes finally landed on the gleaming shock collar around your neck. Zola thought it would be a lovely idea to place a shock collar around your neck, especially to keep your aggressive behavior in line around HYDRA superiors. You were also known as Zola’s Pet, so why the hell not? Although, you had always remembered having the collar, you couldn’t help but think it was supposed to be lighter. Was there something there before that?

When you and your comrade were done and dressed, you were allowed to leave the showers. You then spotted Pierce walking towards the both of you with his bodyguards. He stopped in front of you both and spoke.

“Mission report.”

Your comrade responded immediately.

“The target, Miron Sewick and his men have been eliminated. His warehouse and weapons have been destroyed.”

Pierce smiled, pleased with the report.

“As expected. You both are doing great things for your country. I’m in a great mood. You both will be allowed to sleep in your warm beds tonight.”

The two of you were escorted to the sleeping quarters that you both shared. When Pierce was in a good mood or if a mission had went well, he let you both stay there for the night. If he was in a terrible mood, your comrade was either wiped or thrown into cryo. You, on the other hand, were placed into a large enclosure like prison. What pet would be complete without her cage? And to make things better, Zola demanded that the enclosure be decorated with trees and plants, as if you were in the wilderness. As for wiping, that was only done when you were out of control. He didn’t like harming his pet. Real cute.

You both entered the room and the door was once again locked behind you. The room was plain. The walls were white and it had two lamp lights over both beds. The two beds were single sized with a comforter on top and they were placed against either side of the room. You immediately went over to your bed and crawled on top. On all fours, you lowered your arms and your back curved into an arch as you stretched. An appreciative purr left your lips and you collapsed unceremoniously onto the bed. You were exhausted. The springs of your comrade's bed creaked as he lied down and out of curiosity, you turned to watch him.

You weren't surprised to find his blue eyes already staring at you. It didn’t bother you, instead you found it rather comforting. You wondered what he was thinking, your cat-like eyes searching for an answer. You knew you wouldn’t get one. Slowly, you started to feel your exhaustion creep up on you and your eyelids grew heavy. The last thing you saw were those not so empty eyes watching you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some aesthetics for the reader's look: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=166916222
> 
> Her is hair is down most of the story while her hair is up in a fro-hawk during fights.


	2. A Party Full of Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What's up? Here's the next chapter for the story. I hope that I can get up a couple more this week. It might be difficult though because of assignments, Comic-Con, and a birthday get together. I have my hands full. Help me. 
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/monsters_ball/set?id=166922155

It had been two days since you and the Winter Soldier completed your missions. Pierce, feeling quite celebratory, decided to throw a formal party in honor of HYDRA’s latest success. It was also his opportunity to show off the organization’s secret weapons. The event of course was private. Only members and supporters of HYDRA were invited. Many of them were wealthy and powerful people from all corners of the world.

Events for HYDRA were nothing new. Even horrible people liked to party and get drunk. You on the other hand were not looking forward to it. The way you were treated at the events enraged you like no other. You preferred to be alone or with your partner. He was the only person you felt comfortable around.

Seeing as you and your partner were to be presented at the party, Pierce had you both decorated for the audience’s viewing pleasure. Your partner was easy to dress up, but you were another story. Of course you did not resist, in fear of being shocked, but it took you much longer to be decorated. Your hair and nails were being done, makeup was applied to your face, and you were fitted into different dresses. You had to admit, even though HYDRA viewed you as nothing more than a weapon, you couldn’t help but feel pretty in this small moment.  

Evening finally came and the party was in full swing in the large ballroom. The guests were dancing to the lively jazz music, men and women conversed vivaciously, and powerful leaders proudly quoted their “Hail HYDRAs.” Everyone was in their own little world as if their wickedness was the norm. Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone’s eyes were focused on the massive stage. Pierce stood on top, grandstanding with a conceited smirk on his face. He waited for the crowd to quiet down and spoke into the microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you for coming out this evening to celebrate HYDRA’s achievements. Your support of our endeavors are truly inspiring and together, we can achieve a new world order.”

Cheers and applauses rose from the crowd as Pierce smiled. They were going to change the world and become its leaders. They would have everything that they ever wanted and it would all be at their fingertips. Pierce again waited to speak as the crowd’s applauses died down.

“Now for the highlight of the evening. As you know, HYDRA has been developing weapons for several decades. We will like to present to you two of our most famous weapons.”

Pierce walked to the side of the stage where there was an enormous object being hidden by a long, crimson curtain. Both sides of the object were guarded. One by a member of the strike team, the other by your comrade.

“For years, you’ve heard stories about monsters and ghosts who have been sighted at different assassination locations. Well, I am here tonight to tell you that they belong to us.”

Pierce went over to your comrade and placed a hand on his metal shoulder.

“I present to you our ghost, The Winter Soldier.”

The crowd once again erupted into an applause, taking in the appearance of the machine. The soldier stood there silently in his fighting gear as he held his weapon with both hands. His mouth and nose were covered by his mask and his bionic arm shined brightly in the light. He was an intimidating figure, but the crowd wasn’t scared. He was theirs.

The older man continued to talk, “Our weapon here has been credited with over two dozen assassinations and continues to do our work to this day. As for our monster, if you take in account her kills, their assassinations are double the amount in total.”

The crowd gasped, shocked to hear how much the organization had accomplished. Their question though was, where’s the monster?

The Winter Soldier and the other guard grasped either side of the curtain as Pierce prepared to present the monster.

“I give to you our monster, or better known as Zola’s Pet!”

The curtains came down from around the cage and there you stood inside with all your glory. The crowd was taken aback. They were expecting something hideous and horrifying, but you? You were absolutely mesmerizing.

You wore a red vintage-like dress that flowed out onto the floor. Your snowy hair was formed into a small bump on top while the rest fell down your back in curls. The sides were braided neatly. Your pale green eyes seem to shimmer against the black eyeliner and goldish-brown eye shadow. Red nails matched with the red on your full lips. Careful not to diminish the beauty of the outfit, a golden shock collar and jewelry was designed just for the event. The array of colors against your dark skin was aesthetically pleasing the eye.

You peered out to the crowd, your cat-like eyes looking over the guests in the room. You wanted to claw off every single face. You felt humiliated to be called a monster, but wasn’t that what you were?

Pierce unlocked the door of the cage and extended a hand out to you. You wanted to break his fingers, but you took his hand gently as he guided you towards the center. Unbeknownst to you and the crowd, the Winter Soldier’s eyes slowly raked over your figure. He gripped his gun slightly harder, feeling some type of emotion towards you. It quickly changed to anger when he saw the crowd viewing you like a piece of meat. Where the hell did those emotions from come?

Although he was having an internal conflict, his face remained emotionless. He then followed behind you and Pierce as he presented you both together. This was going to be a _long_ night.

~~~~~~

By now, it was around midnight and the party didn’t seem like it was ending anytime soon. You sat in the cage near the entrance. Luckily, the door was left open so you could eat if you ever grew hungry or needed to go to the restroom. You had to be escorted though. Your comrade stood near your cage, assigned to watch over you. You watched everyone have a good time, as you sat there miserably. Some people walked by the cage at the bottom of the stage to get a closer look at you.

_‘I feel like I’m a part of an exhibit at the zoo.’_

Why did that sentence sound so familiar to you? You began to wince a little and touch the side of your temple as a memory came back to you.

_You stood in front of a diner as people in 1940’s clothing passed by. Your clothing looked messy and you felt dirty. There was a short, blond male standing next to you. He looked impatient. You then heard the door to the diner open behind you._

You were pulled out of your daze as you heard a drunken man taunt you.

“H-Hey kitty, kitty! Do you want a snack?”

You growled menacingly at the guest and you saw your comrade move closer to the entrance of the cage, as if to block you from view. The man quickly became terrified and he ran off, probably to act a fool somewhere else.

You still had a slight headache from the short memory. You frowned in confusion as you tried to figure out who the man was. Did that mean you had a life before HYDRA? You looked over to your comrade to see him staring at you. His face was partially covered, making him look even more stoic, but his eyes told you differently.

_‘Is he concerned? That’s new.’_

You thought things were already weird, but this was getting out of hand.


	3. Kill the Director

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper sorry about posting late. Went to New York Comic Con two days in a row. I had a blast. I was a bit bummed because I couldn't see the cast of The Walking Dead, but at least I got a neat drawing of the Winter Soldier! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Speech in between the angle brackets is the characters speaking Russian.
> 
> Outfit for missions: http://www.polyvore.com/get_fury/set?id=166923802

Pierce had gathered you and your comrades to discuss another mission. He decided it was time for HYDRA to come out of the shadows and begin its new world order. The mission was to kill a significant leader in S.H.I.E.L.D which would allow Pierce full control of the organization. As for the target, it would be none other than Director Nicholas J. Fury. You could tell that this was going to be an interesting day.

The plan was to track Fury’s movements and to take him out when he was most vulnerable. Easier said than done. It didn’t bother you though. Your comrade and you took out many difficult targets with no problems. This wouldn’t be any more different.

You looked into a mirror in the locker room as you pinned your hair up into a frohawk. Seeing that your hair would get in the way of fighting, it was necessary to keep it up. Pleased with your new hairstyle, you started to suit up.

Decked out in all black, you wore a bulletproof vest over your gym bra along with baggy cargo pants. You had your pants tucked into your laced up combat boots and you wore leather fingerless gloves to make things easier for your claws. Lastly, you put on your wired earpiece. You made sure to load your two handguns and place them into the holsters on the side of your pants. You barely used them or other weapons, but you carried them just in case things went awry.

You left the locker room and was escorted as you headed to meet up with the rest of your team. You saw your comrade, suited up and ready with several weapons. You looked him over, approving silently of his combat gear and how it fitted him. When your eyes went back up to look at his face, you found him facing in your direction. Knowing that you were caught, you quickly adverted your eyes bashfully. Now is not the time for that. You had a target to kill.

~~~~~~

Your ear piece buzzed as communication kept you up to date on your target’s location. From the sound of things, Fury seemed to be giving your comrades quite the hard time.

_‘Hell hath no Fury, like a director scorned…’_

Strange how you could joke in such a serious situation. Maybe you were too used to being in them.

Your comrade and you finally reached the location closest to where your team had lured the target. You stayed on the sidewalk as the soldier stood in the middle of the street, ready to take the target head on. Your ears picked up the screeching of wheels as a pulverized van sped towards your comrade. He simply pointed his weapon and released the bomb which quickly attached itself to the vehicle. The next thing you knew, the car was being flipped from the force of the explosion.

You didn’t bat an eye, used to such displays of violence. Once the van had landed on its roof, you quickly joined your partner’s side. Your blood pumped quickly through your veins as the thought of ripping your target to shreds excited you. The two of you reached the van and your partner took no time to rip off the driver’s door with brute force. Your nails and fangs grew and you both ducked to pull out Fury and kill him. All you found was a large hole leading underneath the pavement.

You growled, severely pissed that your target outwitted you and got away.

<“Son of a bitch!”>

You both made your escape quickly. You didn’t have time to dwell on this loss. You needed to get away before the authorities came.

Later that night, you found yourself camping out on a rooftop with the Winter Soldier. Luckily, you both were able to track down Fury and found him hiding in someone’s apartment. The cool wind blew, tousling your snowy hair as you waited patiently for your partner to aim down his target. You were stooped next to him as you watched an unfamiliar man enter the apartment where your target was. You couldn’t get a glimpse of his face from the angle where you were situated at.

Your comrade on the other hand could. From the direction where the blond man was facing, the soldier realized that Fury was directly behind the wall near the window. That was when you heard him fire the bullets into the walls of the apartment.

You smirked, knowing that your mission was completed. You and your comrade made a run for it and you were close to jumping off the edge of the building, when you heard glass breaking and the sound of an object being thrown. Your instinct was to duck quickly and your comrade, knowing your moves, caught the shield flying in his direction.

When you looked to see the face of your enemy, you felt your blood run cold. You immediately recognized the face of the man who just tried to knock your head off.

_‘I-It’s him…the man from my memory.’_

His reaction was the same, his eyes widening when he instantly recognized who you were. Your features were drastically different, but it was certainly you. Before the blond man could say anything, your partner threw back the shield, propelling the mysterious man backwards. The soldier then grabbed you around your torso and jumped off the roof.

The mysterious man ran to the edge of the roof to see where you both went, but you both were gone.

“Y/N...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy chapter, huh? I had a lot of fun writing this one!


	4. Frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fight scene that is coming up in this chappy was my first one ever, so I'm sorry if it's terrible. I'm also sorry it's a little short. Hope you like!
> 
> Speech in between the angle brackets is the characters speaking Russian.

When you both returned to the headquarters, you had so many emotions swimming in you. You didn’t know how to deal with this new predicament. The man from your memory was still alive and he knew Fury. Did that mean he was your enemy too? That couldn’t be right. It seemed like you both were on friendly terms in your memory.

Feeling frustrated and needing an outlet to sort out your feelings, you asked for permission to head to the training room. You needed to keep your emotions in check before anyone grew suspicious.

Thankfully, the room was empty. You didn’t want to “accidently” splatter someone’s blood tonight. You headed over to the punching bag, having the urge to pummel something. Soon enough, you were landing punches and kicks on the unfortunate bag. As you continued to let out your anger, you picked up a familiar scent. You ignored your comrade as he stood behind you.

<“Why did you hesitate on the roof?”>

Now why the hell was he asking you questions? Shouldn’t you be the one asking them?

You were growing more annoyed each second as he continued to stand behind you. You became fed up and you turned around to face him. He looked rather angry himself and it was strange to you. He hardly let his feelings surface. You saw him take out his knife and he got into a fighting stance. He wanted to challenge you? So be it.

You walked around him slowly, as if you were circling your prey. His steely eyes followed you, trying to predict what you would do next. You immediately charged at him and threw a swift punch in his direction and he quickly dodged it. He tried to swing his knife at you with his human hand, but you immediately blocked his arm with your wrist. You jumped back, but he ran towards you. You ducked low and performed a sweep, causing him to fall forward. When he landed, he rolled onto his back and threw the knife in your direction. You barely had time to dodge it and when you stepped to the side, he took this opportunity to tackle you to the mat. You landed hard on the mat and found yourself pinned to the floor as your comrade straddled you and held down your arms.

You both were breathing heavily as you struggled against his grip. When he wouldn’t budge, you whined miserably. Why didn’t he just leave you alone?

<“Tell me why you hesitated.”>

You turned your head, not wanting to answer. Not accepting that response, he let out a snarl and slammed his bionic arm into the wood flooring next to the mat, causing the spot to splinter. You winced at the reaction and looked at him with wide eyes. You felt scared. His eyes looked intense, the black camouflage paint making him more menacing. You both were unstable people, but he never acted this way with you. Is he upset that you almost jeopardized the mission?

When he saw your frightened look, his face softened. He didn’t mean to scare you. He just wanted you to tell him what was wrong. He lowered his face a little closer and barely spoke above a whisper.

<“Please…please just tell me.”>

You wanted to tell him, but you feared putting both him and yourself in jeopardy. You needed to figure this out on your own. You took in his expression. It was strange to have him so worried…and so close. It felt familiar to you, but you couldn’t recall being so intimately close to someone. You felt his steady breaths feather over your face and the way he was looking at you…it was new. You stared at his pink lips which were slightly parted and your face started to feel warm. He started to lower his head towards yours, but before his lips could make contact, you panicked and gently pushed him to the other side of the mat.

You got up swiftly, apologizing as you headed quickly towards the exit. You couldn’t believe it. You almost kissed him! The Winter freaking Soldier almost kissed _you_!

Your comrade remained on the mat as he wondered what just happened. What the hell was wrong with him? Where the hell did these feelings even come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I won't leave you guys hanging with the romance. I'm not going to tell you what happens next, but all I can say is that I got you guys. No worries. :)


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you are all well! I had a busy few days, but I have a new chapter. I will put the next one up in a couple of hours. Enjoy!
> 
> Speech in between the angle brackets is the characters speaking Russian.

No, no, no. This was bad. _Really_ _freaking bad._ You don’t have time for any of this shit.

You hid behind a desk as a barrage of bullets flew over your head. You could hear your partner return fire from the left side of the room as you reloaded both of your guns. Men were shouting, anxious to kill you both.

Your mission was simple, collect classified documents and kill your target. You and the Winter Soldier staked out the vicinity and was able to slip in unnoticed into the guarded building. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. Your target and his men were expecting you both. Next thing you knew, there was an exchange of bullets.

However, it wasn’t the gun fight that put you in a bad mood. You were already accustomed to these. So what was it that irritated you?

You were in heat. Yes, like wanting to “screw somebody” heat.

It was something that occurred every few months. When Zola turned you into a weapon, a side effect of the experiment was the urge to mate. Zola tried to find several ways to eradicate the side effect, but he found no solution. So to protect his dear pet, he had you sterilized. It bothered you to know that you’d never have kids, but there was no way in hell you were raising children in these conditions. Still, it was another piece of your humanity that he took away.

It also didn’t help that you were finding your comrade more and more attractive. Maybe that was always there. You didn’t know for sure, but you definitely knew that your little incident in the gym showed that much.

Another few bullets ricocheted off the desk, pulling you out of your thoughts. You had it up to here with this fight.

You immediately stood up and saw there were three men left. You aimed your guns at two of the men and shot them several times. Your comrade then finished of the last man with a shot to the chest. You immediately walked over to your comrade, ready to look for your target and the documents he had. Your target hid in a close by room like a coward.

As you both left the office and walked into the hallway, you heard your partner speak.

<“You okay?”>

You frowned a little, somewhat irritated.

<“Yes. Let’s kill this bastard already.”>

The two of you stopped in front of the room where your target was hiding. He had locked the door, as if it would protect him. You immediately kicked the door, sending it flying off the hinges. The target scampered back as he clutched the documents close to him. He started to sputter out of fear.

“P-Please don’t kill me! I never betrayed HYDRA! I can give you whatever you want! Just let me go!”

Your face immediately became distorted as your fangs and claws sharpened. You snarled viciously and snatched the documents out of his hands. The man let out a yelp and shivered uncontrollably.

You then smiled wickedly at him.

“You could never give me what I want.”

Swiftly, you brought a clawed hand across his neck, slicing his throat open. Blood spurted on your combat clothing and a bit on the document folder.

You turned to leave the room, sparing a small glance at your partner to signal it was time to go.

Yeah, you were definitely irritated about something. Your partner just hoped it wasn’t him.

~~~~~~

Back at the headquarters, you found yourself in the shower room with your partner. The mission was unnecessarily tedious this time and your current predicament was of no help. All you wanted was a nice cold shower, but you knew that wouldn’t help. Being in heat lasted for five or eight days max. Great.

As you stepped into the shower, the Winter Soldier couldn’t help but wonder what had you so irritated. He did notice that months at a time, you were a little different. During these periods, you were more aggravated and solitary. If someone had bothered you, you were quick to retaliate. Of course, this led to you being shocked violently and thrown into your cage. Thankfully, that didn’t happen yet.

Was it because he tried to kiss you? No, it couldn’t be that. He never tried that before so that couldn’t be the reason. He did notice how often you looked at him after the gym incident. Your pale green eyes roamed over him numerous times and he couldn’t help but return that mutual appreciation when you weren’t looking. Like right now.

He stared longingly at your form and took in the look on your face. You currently appeared contented with your cold shower as the water drops slid slowly down your dark skin. Your damp, snowy hair clung to your form and your body glistened like perfectly cut glass. You were almost ethereal.

The soldier clenched his jaw and swallowed thickly. His heart started to thump in his chest as if begging to be let out. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be feeling this way towards you. HYDRA would wipe you both if they noticed your attraction towards each other. Still, his feelings for you felt right. Maybe that’s how it should be.

After getting cleaned, you both were escorted to your room and locked in for the night. Once again you looked irritated, the shower temporarily relieving you of your aching lust. You turned off the light near your bed and went to lie down, this time facing the wall so you couldn’t see your partner. Being trapped in the room with your comrade during heat made it difficult for you to sleep. His scent wafted throughout the room and just seeing him made you want to do unspeakable things to him.

You heard the bed next to you creak and you resisted the urge to watch him. You could feel his eyes boring through the back of your head. You waited for him to say something, but nothing came.

_‘Thank God.’_

You got through these periods of heat before, but you weren’t sure about now. This time, you both were undoubtedly attracted to each other.


	6. And That’s How the Cookie Crumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your smutty smut. It was a bloody 2,236 words. You guys waited forever for this. It was about time. I'm sorry for typos if there are any. I'm so sleepy and it's seven something in the morning.
> 
> Speech in between the angle brackets is the characters speaking Russian.

You wanted to screw your partner.

 _Damn_.

Bad.

Your period of heat was still at full peak and it was driving you insane. You were upset at everything and your HYDRA comrades were wise enough to stay out of your way. They weren’t in the mood to be your chew toy.

It seemed like everything the Winter Soldier did made you want him even more. The way he murder strutted during a fight, the way he fought flawlessly with his knife, and the way his stance showed fearlessness. And the way he looked at you… _God_ you needed him.

You, your partner, and the strike team were called in by Pierce for mission briefing. Over the past few days, HYDRA tried to eliminate an assassin named Natasha Romanoff as well as Steven Rogers. By this time, you were aware that Steven Rogers was the man from your memories. It still bothered you, knowing that HYDRA was after him. You still had so many questions to ask, but you knew that was impossible. He was the enemy. That was all.

Pierce paced back and forth as you all waited for him to speak. He looked rather annoyed knowing that both the Captain and the assassin had survived.

“As most of you have heard, both Captain America and Black Widow survived our attack at the fort in New Jersey. This is something that we simply cannot afford. Intel has some information that might be useful for you all. So tomorrow, I want both the Winter Soldier and Zola’s Pet to track down where they are both hiding. The strike team will provide backup and aid in taking them out. Do I make myself clear?”

The room echoed with “yes sirs” and you were all quickly dismissed. You had a bad feeling in your gut about this mission, but you were going to fight them no matter what.

Both you and your comrade headed to the gym. It was around evening now so the gym was empty. Your comrades had either worked out earlier or they were busy preparing for tomorrow’s mission. You were alone with your comrade.

Your comrade’s scent once again floated throughout the air. You closed your eyes and you bit your lip gently, holding in an appreciative purr.

_‘This is getting ridiculous.’_

You looked over to your comrade, finding him already practicing with his knife. His fighting was certainly a sight to behold. Each move was executed precisely and swiftly. The way his body moved and the focused look on his face was enough to make your face grow warm. It was almost as if you were watching him dance.

Determined to get your mind off your comrade, you turned to the punching bag behind you and began a series of punches and kicks.

~~~~~~

After spending some time in the gym and having a cold shower, you both returned to your shared room for the night. Again, you were feeling anxious being trapped in the room with the assassin. Heat was like a never-ending cycle of torture for you. You were about to go over to your bed, when you felt a warm hand grab your arm. You turned around, slightly caught off guard by your comrade’s behavior.

_‘His hand feels so nice against my skin…’_

He appeared concerned, <“What’s wrong?”>

You frowned at the question. Why has he been asking so many questions lately? You tried to pull your arm out of his grasp, despite wanting him to touch you.

 <“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired.”>

He gripped your arm a little tighter so you couldn’t leave. He frowned, not wanting to hear that answer.

<“I’ll ask you again. What’s wrong with you?”>

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. You snatched your arm out of his grip and walked closer to him until you were mere inches from his face. Your pupils dilated a fraction and you let out a low growl.

<“You wanna know what’s fucking wrong with me?! It’s you! You’re what’s wrong with me! I can’t get you out of my head and you can’t even begin to understand how bad I want to fuck you!”>

The soldier’s eyes darkened at the confession and simply replied.

<“Good.”>

He wrapped his bionic arm around your waist and pulled you flush against his body, causing you to gasp. He threaded his human hand through your soft hair before roughly covering your lips with his. You let out a satisfied groan and kissed him back with just as much fervor as your hands went to play with his dark hair.

You licked his bottom lip and he was more than happy to let your tongue slid into his awaiting mouth. Your tongues caressed each other and you felt his metal arm moved down to cup your round ass. You bit his bottom lip gently and tugged a little before letting go, causing him to moan.

You backed out of his arms and he gave you a warning look. You simply ignored it and went to lie down on your bed. You raised a snowy eyebrow, inviting him to come over.

He walked over to the bed and climbed over you slowly, making sure to slide his body against yours. You let out a pleased purr at his actions.

He stared at you, taking in your flushed appearance as your chest rose rapidly. He touched your cheek softly with his metal hand and you leaned into his touch as you closed your eyes. It felt amazing to let him touch you. You were happy.

<“You’re so beautiful…”>

You opened your eyes and stared into his blue ones. He looked so captivated with you, like you were the only thing that mattered to him. When others looked at you, they looked at you with such disdain. You hated how they made you feel.

You rested your hands on either side of the Winter Soldier’s face and pulled it to yours. Although this kiss was much slower, it was more passionate and meaningful. There were so many things being said through it.

The soldier broke the kiss and started to place butterfly kisses along your jawline and down your neck as you mewled for him. He wanted to see what other sounds he could drag out from that pretty throat of yours. He bit down on the junction between your neck and shoulder, causing you to gasp. He began to suck, leaving behind a dark mark.

He continued to make his way down to your chest before stopping to take your tank top off and sports bra. The cool air against your heated skin hardened your nipples quickly. Feeling a bit self-conscious, you start hide your chest with one of your arms, but your comrade grabbed your arm before you could do so.

<“Please don’t. Allow me to see and touch every inch of you.”>

You bit your lip shyly, but obliged. He caressed the sides of your waist before lower his mouth to one of your nipples. His tongue darted out to lick the chocolate nub, before taking it into his mouth. You gasped at the sensation as you felt his hand knead your other breast. You felt a deep ache in your belly and you needed it to be quenched.

He switched his affections to the other breast, tugging the nub gently with his teeth as you felt his cold metal fingers pinch and pull the other. You let a rather loud moan. Thankfully, the guards weren’t stationed near your room at nights.

You ran your fingers through his hair and tugged when he released the swollen nub with a soft pop. Feeling more exposed than him, you pulled at the bottom of his shirt which he quickly removed. You stared at his torso, his abs rippled as he moved and his chest and shoulder were so broad. You reached out to touch his chest, his muscles twitching as he let out a gentle sigh.

Eager to see the rest of each other, you both disposed of the rest of your clothing. Your eyes roamed down his body until you spotted his large cock which was hard just for you. You wanted to feel him inside you so badly. Your comrade had other plans.

He lifted one of your shapely legs and placed it over his shoulder. He then provided it with plenty of kisses and nips from your calf to your thick thighs. After he was done, he showed the same affection to the other leg while leaving some marks.

When he finished his ministrations to your legs, he focused his eyes on your glistening center. You were so wet for him and that turned him on like no other.

He blew slightly on your clit as he took his metal index finger and played with your lower lips. You pouted and whined as he continued to tease you. You wanted him to fuck you senseless with his cold fingers.

<“Stop teasing me.”>

<“Only if you promise me something.”>

You were so desperate for some type of release, that you would promise him anything.

<“W-What would that be?”>

<“Watch me pump my fingers into your pussy. And don’t forget to purr loud for me.”>

You felt him slide a cold finger into your soaking cavern as he started to pump quickly. You cried out as you tried not to close your eyes at the sheer pleasure he was giving you. You felt another finger enter you as he hit your g-spot repeatedly.

He loved how he could make you feel. You deserved to feel good after all the shit that you constantly went through. He wanted to make you happy and he would make sure that you were. His warm hand held your hip as he lowered his hot mouth towards your clit. He licked it several times before sucking on it gingerly as his metal fingers continued to fuck you roughly. He watched as you came undone for him.

You were moaning loudly, not giving two fucks if you woke someone up. You felt the warm coil in your belly build up and it was so _damn_ close to snapping. When you were about to reach your release, your partner pulled his fingers out and stopped sucking.

You growled angrily and you wanted to cry in utter frustration. Why did he stop when you were so close?

He placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked your juices off them. You huffed, still upset, but you enjoyed watching him taste you. Satisfied with how you tasted, he parted your legs and hovered over you once more. His hard cock rested against your entrance and he placed a chaste kiss on your lips. An apology for stopping so suddenly.

He placed his metal arm next to your head and he used his human hand to line himself up. He looked at you for permission and you nodded. That’s when you felt him thrust his member into your hot center.

You both groaned, loving how well you both fitted together. He waited for you to adjust to his length. It was tempting for him to move his hips.

You gave him a small buck, signaling him to move. He buried his head into the crook of your neck and grinded slowly into your hips. You gasped as you both built up a slow, but steady rhythm. You wrapped your legs around his hips and pulled him closer as he started to move in and out of you a little quicker. With every thrust, he grunted as the bed creaked beneath your bodies.

He lifted his head to watch your face contort in pleasure. Your eyes were closed and your lips were parted as moans of ecstasy left your lips. Your hair fanned about you. It felt surreal to him, being so intimate with you. He absolutely loved every minute of it. He wanted to make love to you more often.

You opened your eyes and found him staring at you. He was a stunning piece of work. His dark hair provided a curtain around his face and his lips were red from kissing you. He had a look of pure adoration for you and it made you feel special. As if you were worth something.

His hips were now working faster and harder against yours as the sound of skin smacking echoed throughout the room. You were getting closer, his member twitched as your walls clenched tightly around him.

You both began to move more frantically and you felt his warm hand slip between your bodies, rubbing your clit quickly with his thumb. You arched your back as you approached the edge of your pleasure.

<“Come for me, doll.”>

You buried your face into his neck and muffled your scream as you came hard, your walls clenching and unclenching around his cock. He cried out as his hips rocked erratically while pouring his hot seed into you. He collapsed on top of you and you both stayed there, breathing hard. You wanted to stay like that forever.

You both looked at each other and you cracked a small smile. He returned the smile and kissed you gently, which you gladly responded to.

It was certainly strange to be smiling again, the concept was foreign to you. You almost felt human again, but you knew why now. You loved him and he, you.


	7. So Far, But So Near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here's the next chapter. A little bit more smut, but there's a lot of action afterwards. I had to watch this portion of the movie again. As for the character being in heat, it might seem like it's long. From what I read, snow leopards stay in heat from 5-8 days. They also mate 12 to 36 times a day. I know crazy stuff. I hope that explains the reader's behavior. 
> 
> Also, I might be missing in action again for a couple of days. Got parties to attend as well as school work. Hopefully, I can work on another chapter tomorrow before I head out. 
> 
> Speech in between the angle brackets is the characters speaking Russian.

Quiet gasps and moans were drowned out as water crashed upon the tiled floors. It was the morning of the mission, but you were still bothered by the effects of heat. Your comrade took it upon himself to relieve you of your problem.

Your heated body was plastered against the cool tiled walls as your comrade was on his knees before you. He held your rounded hips in place as he sucked vigorously on your swollen clit. You placed one hand against the wall to brace yourself and the other into his damp hair as you bit back a groan. His tongue was driving you insane.

As he continued to lavish your clit with attention, you felt two warm digits slide into your hot slit. You tugged a fistful of his hair as he pumped his fingers quickly. He groaned at the tug, causing his mouth to vibrate gently against your pussy. You purred as you bucked your hips into his mouth and fingers. You wanted him in you now.

<“I need you.”>

The soldier glanced up to see you biting your lips. He wanted to feel them against his. Your kisses were intoxicating to him.

He slide his fingers out of your pussy and stood up. He placed both hands on either side of your waist and hoisted you up as you wrapped your legs around his hips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, pouring all your emotions into it.

He responded back with just as much emotion, silently telling you everything he’s ever felt towards you. He broke the kiss and placed a hand between your bodies to guide himself into your soaking slit.

You rested your head against the tiled wall when he entered you. He grinded his hips against yours languidly, wanting to make this last as long as he could. There was just something about the way your bodies fitted so naturally, as if it was meant to be.

You followed his rhythm, rolling your hips gingerly as you planted several kisses along his neck. You then gave him a sharp nip, earning a pleased moan from his lips. You loved the sounds that he made just for you.

The soldier changed the angle of his hips and sped up a bit, now stroking your g-spot repeatedly. Your breasts began to bounce more and slid against his slick chest. You pulled your head back to watch him as he fucked you. His jaw was clenched tightly and water drops drifted down his flushed face. His eyes bore straight into your own pale green ones, making your racing heart flutter.

You both were rapidly approaching your climax and his strokes were becoming harder and more frantic. You raked your nails down his arms, leaving angry red marks behind on the human arm as you moaned softly. You leaned your forehead against his, his breaths mingling with yours.

With a low groan, your comrade came, coating your walls with his sticky essence. You came immediately after, your walls gripping his cock tightly.

You both stayed in that position for a couple of seconds before he let you down carefully. You both still held onto each other and looked affectionately at one another.

<“I need you too, doll.”>

You gave him a small smile. There goes that nickname again. He had said it the first time last night.

<“Doll? Rather old-fashioned, don’t you think?”>

He shrugged and smirked a bit, <“I know, but it fits you.”>

You liked the nickname for some reason. It sounded familiar as well as comforting to you.

~~~~~~

You and your comrade headed out with some of Pierce’s men to find Captain America and his comrades. Intel had located them after they were spotted threatening a member of HYDRA somewhere in the city. You were prepared to fight alongside with your partner, but you still couldn’t shake off the nagging feeling in the back of your head.

_‘Should we really be fighting them? I have some many things I want to ask that man…’_

Several minutes had passed by and your team had located the group on a highway. Your vehicle was trailing behind them, leaving them unaware of the danger that was to come. Wind tousled your frohawk as your partner opened the door to the vehicle and pulled himself on top of the roof. The next thing you saw was him jumping on top of your enemies’ car and pulling a man out the window. The man was immediately killed by oncoming traffic. You smirked at that, the familiar feelings of bloodlust returning.

Your comrade placed several shots into the roof of the car, but was thrown off harshly when the car screeched to a halt. He recovered immediately, not at all affected by being thrown off.

Your vehicle sped up and you gripped the seat as you prepared to collide into the back the enemies’ car. The smirk on your face grew wider, revealing sharp canines.

<“Bang.”>

Your vehicle slammed violently into the car while propelling it towards your comrade. He quickly flipped forward and landed on the roof of the car. The enemies tried to brake, failing miserably in the process. Your comrade broke the windshield of the car and removed the steering wheel. He then stood up and jumped back to the front of your team’s vehicle.

Your team slammed back into the other vehicle, causing it to lose control and flip repeatedly. Amidst the flying metal, you could see the group of heroes sliding on the pavement on top of a car door. You raised a snowy eyebrow.

_‘Well, that was unexpected.’_

Your vehicle slowed down and as you exited, you pulled out your two guns and held them to your side. Your comrade was given a grenade launcher and aimed it at the Captain. The grenade hit his shield and exploded into a fiery ball, blowing the blond man off the bridge. You could hear glass breaking and a vehicle crashing below.

You and the rest of the men started to fire at the assassin and their ally as you pushed forward on the bridge. The African American man ran as your comrade shot another grenade towards the red-head, causing her to jump over the traffic divider.

You continued to shoot in her direction, until you saw yet another grenade being launched towards her. This time she jumped off the bridge avoiding the blast. You and your comrade walked to the opposite end of the bridge and aimed over as you waited for her to appear. Slightly confused, you didn’t see her and you wondered where she ran. Suddenly, you heard glass breaking besides you and your comrade stumbled backwards.

You quickly ducked as bullets flew above your head and worriedly looked towards your comrade to see if he was alright. Unlike other close calls, you were actually frightened that he might have been injured.

Thankfully, he was fine. He removed the now fractured goggles and you could tell that he was severely pissed. He stood up quickly and fired a barrage of shots as the assassin shot back undeterred. The rest of you joined in the gun fight, causing her to fall back and run. After the shots stopped, your comrade spoke to your team.

<“I have her. Find him.”>

As they ran off to find the Captain, he turned his head in your direction and you saw his eyes softened slightly.

<“Find the other man. Don’t get killed.”>

Your eyes dilated and you smirked.

<“I won’t.”>

You watched him jump off the bridge and turned your focus towards finding the Captain’s ally. Shots were heard coming from the bridge and you walked quickly in that direction. You spotted the man firing bullets, trying to protect the Captain from your team. As silently and swiftly as you could, you approached the African American man as he remained distracted by the activity below.

“Hey.”

Immediately caught off guard by your presence, you snatched the weapon from out of his grip and gave him a swift uppercut to the jaw. He recoiled backwards onto the front of a nearby car. You went over to slam your fist into his face, when he quickly reacted by kicking you in the stomach. You stumbled backwards and growled angrily at the man, bearing your teeth. You then immediately straightened up and smirked as he pushed himself off the car. He knitted his eyebrows, baffled by your strange behavior and odd looks.

You raised both of your hands and showed him as you nails grew long and sharp. Your face slightly turned cattish as you rolled the kinks out of your neck. His eyes widened in shock at your small transformation.

“Oh, hell no.”

You ran towards him and swung your claws as he dodged you as fast as he could. You succeeded in landing a deep scratch on his arm that resulted in him yelling out in pain. You grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled him towards you as you kneed him sharply in the stomach. When you knocked the air out of him, you let go and backhanded him harshly to the side. He landed on the pavement as he gasped for air.

You were about to put him out of his misery when you caught the Captain slamming his shield into your comrade’s face and grabbing him by the mask. You wanted to finish off the gasping man, but your main task in any mission was to protect the Winter Soldier. Just like it was his to protect you.

You quickly leaped over the bridge and landed gracefully on both feet. You ran towards your comrade as he stood up and faced the blond man without his mask. That was when you heard a name leave the Captain’s lips.

“Bucky?”

You reached your comrade’s side and frowned at the oddly familiar name. Your comrade didn’t spare you glance, knowing full well that you would be near him if things got worse. 

The blond man turned his attention to you and another name slipped out of his mouth, this time a feminine one.

“Y/N?”

Feeling protective, your comrade moved closer to you and replied back to the Captain.

“Who the hell are they?”

Suddenly, you heard a loud swooshing noise and saw your comrade get kicked to the side. Enraged, you snarled at the man who now possessed a pair of mechanical wings. You looked over to see your partner hesitate before drawing out his gun. Another swooshing sound alerted you as you barely got out of the way to avoid a flying grenade.

After barely missing the grenade himself, Steve turned around to look in both of your directions, only to find you both gone.

_‘What did HYDRA do to the two of you?’_


	8. Restart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you are all doing well! I want to thank you for being so patient with me. Here are some stuff that I want to mention. 
> 
> -If you noticed any spelling or grammatical errors, I’m very sorry. I try my best to edit, but I always seem to be catching something wrong. When I have the chance, I plan on doing another edit for all my chapters to reduce errors. 
> 
> -I’m sorry if the reader comes off as Mary-Sueish. I don’t want her to come off as perfect because we know everyone has flaws. Apparently an anon thought this fic needed to be rewritten. I’m also inexperienced when it comes to writing fanfiction as you can see by my small collection. I’m doing my best to improve my writing.
> 
> -Lastly, I had to borrow a bit a dialogue from the movie. It belongs to Marvel, not me.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support! :D

You were right.

The blond man knew you, but he also knew your comrade. Did that mean you and your comrade had history with each other before HYDRA?

You were livid at how this day was going. Your mission went horribly. You weren’t able to kill off your targets, but after your encounter with the Captain, how could you?

Both you and your comrade were in the vault, sitting in the chairs of the memory wiping machines. His bionic arm needed repairing after the red-headed assassin damaged it. He looked completely spaced out, not knowing how to deal with the situation himself.

As a scientist checked over the now blue-ish hue on your abdomen, you remembered the names that the Captain called you both by.

_‘Bucky…Y/N...’_

You felt a sharp pain from the side of your temple and you winced at how painful it was. You placed a hand on your forehead and cradled it as a memory came back to you.

_You were standing in a small apartment and you felt rather tired. After you finished stretching, you turned around to see your partner grinning at you. He took your hand and kissed it before wishing you a goodnight. You felt the blood rush to your face as you snickered at his actions. After replying back, you turned around and hugged the pint-sized Captain who was sitting in the recliner behind you._

Your eyes snapped open to find the scientist staring at you strangely. He was the least of your concern. The memory of the Captain and your comrade was overwhelming. No wonder you felt so connected with the Winter Soldier.

Your thoughts ceased immediately as a scientist flew across your line of sight. You looked over to the soviet assassin to see what happened. His large frame was hunched over as he breathed heavily. His pupils were blown opened and his fists were balled tightly. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control.

The guards in the room immediately held up their weapons, ready to take him out if he continued to act unstable. You stared at him, concerned about what triggered that reaction.

Your sensitive ears picked up footsteps and the voice of a timid man. A guard opened the vault’s door and you saw Pierce walk in with more security. He commanded the guards to lower their weapons and spared you a glance. He then walked over to your dazed comrade and spoke.

“Mission report.”

The soldier did not respond, clearly not hearing Pierce’s voice. Pierce unfazed, repeated his words.

Again, your comrade said nothing.

Clearly fed up with not receiving an answer, the HYDRA commander walked over and lowered himself to eye level with your comrade. Pierce swiftly backhanded him across the face.

You let out a beastly snarl at such brutal behavior. You stood up, not caring whether the guards aimed their weapons at you.

Pierce was not in the mood to tolerate such insolence and pulled out the device for your shock collar. He pressed a button on it and you immediately crashed to the floor. You screamed in agony as you convulsed violently. You forgot how excruciating it was to be electrocuted.

Your comrade got up, outraged that you were being punished. Pierce looked at him, daring the soldier to touch him.

“I suggest you sit down.”

The Winter Soldier looked over to you as you curled up in pain. He clenched his jaw when he heard the sound of sobbing coming from you. Not eager to have you suffer again, he obeyed Pierce’s command.

“The man on the bridge…who was he?” the soldier asked, his eyes staying on your form.

“You meet him earlier this week on another assignment.”

The soldier looked at the older man, “I knew him.”

You voice cracked as you held your stomach.

“We both knew him. I-I knew you.”

The soldier once more looked over to you, frowning at your answer. Pierce pulled a chair in front of your comrade and sat down

“Both of your works have been a gift to mankind. You both shaped a century. And I need the two of you to do it one more time.”

Your comrade’s eyebrows knitted together slightly and you scowled at the commander’s words. What is that speech supposed to do? _Encourage_ the both of you _?_ He continued to talk.

“Society’s at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we’re gonna give it a push. But if you both don’t do your part, I can’t do mine. And HYDRA can’t give the world the freedom it deserves.”

You were done with all this bullshit, but you knew you both couldn’t get away from Pierce. Your comrade looked utterly distraught by the whole predicament, but refused to drop the subject about the Captain.

“But we knew him…”

Pierce sighed, knowing that anymore talking would not convince the soldier or you. He stood up from his seat and you heard his voice.

“Prep them both.”

That’s when you saw it. Your comrade was breaking on the inside and you could not help him. You didn’t want to forget the Captain. You didn’t want to forget your comrade.

A scientist responded back meekly to Pierce’s request.

“They’ve been out of cryofreeze too long.”

“Then wipe them and start over.”

You felt yourself being lifted off the floor as two guards placed you back into the chair. Your comrade watched you as you let out a small whimper. He felt angry, hating the fact that he couldn’t do anything. Two of the scientists pushed his back into the chair and placed a mouthguard into his mouth. He then heard your broken voice.

“Bucky…”

The soldier’s face contorted, hearing his name fall from your lips. It sounded familiar when the Captain had said it, but hearing it from you made him confident that it was his name. It was a shame he couldn’t utter yours back.

_‘Y/N...’_

One of the scientists next to you placed a mouthguard in front of your mouth. You chomped down on it, almost taking off his fingers.

The machines were started up and you felt the cold, metal restraints wrap around your arms. You braced yourself as the upper piece of the machine was placed around your head. You could hear Bucky breathing rapidly and you felt your heart hammering in your chest.

The last thing you remembered was your screaming and Bucky’s shouting blending ominously together.


	9. Let the Show Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are almost at the end of our sequel. Just a few more chapters to go. Hope you enjoy this one. I'll be posting chapters later this week.

When you woke up, you found yourself on the floor of your cage. Your body ached all over, but you couldn’t figure out why. All you did know was something had happened because you were stuck behind bars.

You tried to stand up, but your legs felt as if they would give out. You decided it would be best to sit instead.

You racked your brain for answers, but to no avail. Why were you wiped? The last thing you remembered was being at one of Pierce’s parties. Did you misbehave there or was Pierce just in a bad mood? You also wondered if your partner had been wiped too.

You hated forgetting bits of your memory. It hurt you to lose another piece of yourself. Knowing that you wouldn’t get your memories back, you crawled over to the small bed in your cage and lifted yourself onto it.

You didn’t realize how exhausted you were. The nap on the ground did absolutely nothing for you. You felt your eyelids begin to droop and you had no plans to resist. You just wanted to be swallowed up in darkness and nothingness.

Several hours later, you heard the sound of your cage door creaking. You cracked an eye open and found a guard standing near your bed and another at the entrance.

“Time to get up. Our assignment begins in a couple hours. You need to get prepared.”

You growled, not wanting to be bothered. Regardless, you stood up and was escorted to the shower room. Once inside, you found your comrade putting on his boots. He did not look any better, but his face remained emotionless.

Not wanting to waste any time, you undressed yourself and walked over to the shower. You turned on the faucet and let the cool water cascade down your body. As you began to soap down, you noticed the large bruise on your abdomen. It was still sensitive, but it would heal eventually. What caught your eye was the trail of bruises and bites along both of your legs.

You tilted your head to the side in confusion. The marks were in some intimate spots and you wondered if something interesting had happened before you were wiped. Did you go into heat? Maybe, but you never mated with anyone during that time, no matter how bad the urges were.

You rinsed off the soap and wrapped a towel around your body. As you passed your partner, you noticed him looking at you curiously.

You returned the look as you glanced over his body. His hair was wet, indicating that he had showered before you. He wore his combat boots and his combat pants were hanging low on his hips. By the time your eyes reached his torso, you noticed the long scratch marks along his human arm. His neck also displayed a small purplish mark. Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed.

_‘No. Freaking. Way. Did we do something?’_

You stopped staring at him and walked over to the mirror as you tried to calm yourself. You knew you were drawn to him, but what exactly happened between you two? You wanted to remember so badly. You felt his eyes leaving holes in the back of your head and you did your best to ignore it.

Taking a deep breath, you looked at yourself in the mirror and you quickly froze. You had a large bite mark where your neck and your shoulder met. You rose a hand to your neck and traced the mark with your fingers.

You turned your head towards the soldier, who was still watching you. His eyes dropped to the spot where you had your hand and he looked back at you. His eyes told you he was thinking about the same thing. There was only one word that summed up your realization.

_‘Shit.’_

~~~~~~

You and your comrade were briefed about your mission. Pierce decided it was time for HYDRA to come out of hiding and take over S.H.I.E.L.D. The plan was to infiltrate the Triskelion and acquire the Insight Helicarriers. HYDRA would then use them to assassinate millions of people.

The new world order would be officially established.

After arriving at the Triskelion, HYDRA soldiers took their places. You and your comrade waited patiently to strike when needed. He stood quietly from his position, armed to the teeth. As for you, excitement was pumping through your veins. Your face morphed as your claws and canines grew. You couldn’t wait to tear someone limb from limb.

Suddenly, you heard the Captain’s voice echo throughout S.H.I.E.L.D’s facility. You knew this was not going to be an easy task if he was here. He spoke of Pierce’s intentions and how he betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D by shooting Nick Fury. He also revealed that the Strike and Insight crew were members of HYDRA.

You smirked deviously at his words. You didn’t give a fuck about HYDRA. They were all assholes. Maybe you were too.

A few minutes after the speech, you felt the ground shake and heard a large rumble in the distance. Your ear piece crackled and a HYDRA agent told you that the helicarriers were preparing to launch. You and your comrade were to eliminate anyone who tried to stop the aircrafts.

You looked up to see the massive aircrafts positioning themselves in the sky. You were amazed by their enormous size, but you were pulled out of your thoughts by the sounds of gunfire and explosions. Your comrade and you headed over to the aircraft base where the jets were. They would be the first to attack the helicarriers.

When you arrived, you saw pilots suited up and ready to aid in the fight against HYDRA. You and your comrade drew out your weapons and started firing at the targets. Your comrade destroyed a jet with his grenade launcher as you shot rounds into the pilots. A guard ran up to you both with a live grenade. Your comrade quickly pulled out an assault rifle and shot him.

Your comrade then picked up the grenade and tossed it into the back entrance of a jet. It blew up, killing the pilot inside. Three other men tried to stop you both from continuing your assault on the base. The Winter Soldier swiftly punched the first man and kicked the second one into the spinning blades of an aircraft. When the third man tried to attack you, you immediately shredded his throat with a clawed hand. As he collapsed, your flicked your wrist, sending some blood flying from your hand.

You heard two shots ring through the air as your comrade shot a pilot inside a jet. You walked over as he ripped the side window off the aircraft and pulled the body out. You jumped up and grabbed the side of the newly made entrance. After you pulled yourself in, your comrade entered and started up the jet’s engine.

You both needed to reach the last carrier and protect it. Unbeknownst to you both, Steve and his friend would be heading there too.


	10. Hello Old Friend, Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-watch the movie again for this fic. This chapter was so damn long, I had to split it in two! So you guys are getting two chapters tonight. I will post the final chapter later this week. Enjoy!
> 
> Speech in between the angle brackets is the characters speaking Russian.

After landing the jet on the helicarrier, you and your comrade spotted the Captain and his friend. You both hid quickly behind some crates in order to ambush the duo. When they both came close enough, your comrade immediately rushed towards the Captain, pushing him off the helicarrier. Spreading his mechanical wings, the Captain’s ally attempted to save him, but was grabbed by your partner.

You stood by quietly, seeing that your comrade was taking things into his own hands. At least you didn’t have to waste anymore ammo.

After being thrown, the Captain’s ally recovered as he flew high in the air. He pulled out his guns and fired at your comrade. You hid back behind the crates as your comrade flipped quickly, dodging the flying bullets.

When he finished shooting, the man with metal wings tried to fly off to find his friend. You came out of hiding and fired shots in his direction, but stopped firing when your comrade shot a wire at him. The wire attached to one of the man’s wings and he was pulled viciously towards the ground. His wing was ripped off and you jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by the flying object.

When you recovered, you saw your partner charge towards him and kicked him hard in the chest. The action sent him flying off the bridge and all you could hear was yelling.

_‘Good riddance.’_

You walked towards your partner and peered over the edge with him. You both spotted the Captain who had apparently survived. 

You rolled your eyes, not surprised that he had lived. He was a hard person to kill apparently.

<“Let’s go,”> your partner spoke as he turned around to head towards the center of the helicarrier.

Once inside the helicarrier, you both waited patiently for the Captain’s arrival. You both spotted him running towards you, his boots making noise against the metal bridge. He came to a halt and looked at the both of you.

“People are going to die. I can’t let that happen.”

Your partner’s face remained stoic as yours twisted into a sneer. Why should you care if people were going to die? That was almost a daily occurrence for the both of you.

The Captain was determined to stop the two of you, but you could hear sorrow in his voice.

“Please don’t make me do this.”

This drew some type of reaction from your partner, but he remained silent. The Captain, having no other choice, sighed deeply and prepared himself for a fight.

Suddenly, without any warning, the Captain threw his shield at the soviet assassin. Your partner, knocked it back and proceeded to fire at the man. The Captain was swift, blocking the bullets with his metallic shield. He wasn’t fast enough to dodge a bullet that grazed his side.

The Captain was momentarily distracted by the pain, which caused your partner to run towards him. He was immediately met with the shield and was slammed back into your direction.

Seething by how harshly the Winter Soldier was hit, you growled and charged towards the man in the blue suit. You slashed your claws in his direction, but his shield merely blocked your hits. Sparks flew off the shield as your nails raked across the metal. You were about to try and land a high kick to his face, but he caught your ankle and twisted it sharply. You screamed out in pain as your ankle was fractured. He then dropped your leg and slammed your side with his shield, causing you to fall over the railing.

You crashed onto the hard glass below, causing it to crack slightly. You winced and rolled onto your back. There was no way you could get back to the top with your ankle fractured. Standing up as best as you could, you pulled out one of your guns and aimed it in the Captain’s direction.

Your partner was already back on his feet, running towards the Captain with his knife in hand. As the two men fought, you tried to get a clear shot on the Captain. When you saw your opportunity, you pulled the trigger, but all you heard was a click.

You cursed as you tossed the gun to the side angrily.

<“Shit!”>

As you went to pull out your second gun, you heard a loud yell and saw the Captain being tackled over the railing by your comrade. They fell onto another ledge, still a little higher from your position. The men lunged towards each other, landing hits on each other until the Captain was backhanded onto the ledge’s floor. He slid towards the edge to grab something, but your partner caught him. A chip was knocked out of the Captain’s hand and fell down to your level.

You moved as fast as your legs would allow you towards the direction of the chip. You were immediately alarmed when you saw both men crash to the surface in front of you. The man in blue tried to run towards the chip, but was hit from behind with his own shield. The man then picked up the shield near his feet.

You started to shoot at the Captain, but his shield protected him yet again. When you ran out of ammo, your comrade fired at him. After he stopped firing, the shield came flying in his path again. Not in the least deterred, your partner smacked the shield out of his way.

Pulling out his knife, he slashed at the Captain and succeeded in stabbing the hero near his clavicle. This caused the Captain to deliver two harsh headbutts at your partner. The assassin tossed him into a wall as you walked over and swung your fist towards the Captain. The punch landed hard in his face, but he kicked the left side of your torso.

You went flying towards the floor and gasped for air. You were sure he broke some of your ribs. You held your side and tried to lift up your torso, but collapsed at the searing pain. Still, you had to help your comrade.

The brunette assassin tossed himself onto the floor and grabbed the chip, but the Captain caught his wrist. He was then lifted by the throat and slammed into the floor by the hero. You attempted to get back up again, when you heard a sickening crack and a yell. The Captain then flipped your partner on top of him and placed him in a chokehold.

As you dragged yourself towards the two men, your partner had passed out from the lack of oxygen and dropped the chip in his hand. The Captain rolled the man off and grabbed the chip. He got up and ran towards the control panel, sparing you a glance as he passed by.

You were too concerned about your partner to notice. You needed to get to his side. Now.


	11. Hello Old Friend, Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Have fun!
> 
> Speech in between the angle brackets is the characters speaking Russian.

When you reached your comrade, you saw that he was still breathing. You felt relieved and proceeded to shake him. You were in no condition to prevent the Captain from completing his mission, but your partner still had a chance.

<“Wake up, dammit! He’s going to reach the panel!”>

Your shaking caused him to stir and open his eyes. He looked at you, slightly disoriented from passing out.

 <“You have to get up! He’s going to fuck everything up.”>

He frowned and looked in the Captain’s direction. He got up and grabbed a gun quickly, firing shots at the Captain. As difficult as it was, you finally pulled yourself to your feet. Your bite you lip, as the pain flared up in your side and ankle.

The assassin moved away from you as he continued to fire. One of the assassin’s bullets hit the Captain’s leg, causing him to fall to the ground. He got back up and continued to make his way back up to the panel. You had to give the man credit. He was determined not to let anything stop him.

Your partner fired another shot and stumbled as he held his broken arm to his body. He too, did not have any intentions of giving up. His third shot landed and the Captain grimaced as he fell against the panel. He turned around slowly and placed the chip into the panel. All of a sudden you heard him yell.

“Do it! Do it now!”

You knitted your eyebrows in confusion, but your eyes widened when you heard explosions. The helicarrier shook forcefully as missiles hit the aircraft. You lost your balance and fell as the interior of the ship started to collapse. You gasped in fear when a large beam landed on top of your comrade, trapping him beneath.

As the helicarrier slowly made its descent towards the ground, you dragged yourself over to your comrade. He stared at you, clearly distressed at being caught under the rubble. In a useless attempt to help him, you tried to push the beam off him. You felt idiotic, knowing it was impossible to do in your state, but you kept trying.

You heard something fall close to you, only for you to realize it was the Captain. You hissed at him, but he only softened his features at your attempt to scare him off. The helicarrier crashed through the Triskelion as you and your comrade continued to try and push the beam off. To your surprise, you were baffled when the beam started to rise. You looked to your side to see the injured Captain helping you both. Your comrade managed to pull himself out and you moved closer to him.

The Captain began to speak when you both looked at him.

“You both know me.”

Your comrade got up and swung at him.

“No we don’t!”

After both falling to floor, the man in blue got back up, shield in hand. He looked so tired, but continued to speak.

“Bucky. You know me your whole life.”

Again, your comrade retaliated angrily, knocking him to the floor. You were too tired to move and simply watched them fight. The name that the Captain mentioned sounded familiar though. He spoke yet again.

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes,” He then looked at you. “And you are Y/N L/N. You also know each other…you’re lovers.”

You couldn’t believe what he was saying. You all knew each other? Your comrade was your lover? You shook your head, not sure how to react to what was being said.

You heard your comrade scream “shut up” and punched the Captain as you held your head with clawed hands. You shut your eyes tightly and your head began to ache as a memory came back to you.

_You were hanging out with a smaller version of the Captain in a park. Two men walked past the two of you and made a crude remark about your body. The blond man retorted, causing one of the men to come over and hover over him. You were nervous, not wanting to have any problems, but the short man wouldn’t let it go. He said something to the man, causing the man to punch him in the mouth. The short man stumbled to the ground as the two men walked away laughing. You knelt beside the mini-Captain and placed a hand gently on the side of his face as he wiped the blood off his lip._

_“Steve why didn’t you just let it go?”_

_“I’m not going to let a man disrespect my friend.”_

When you came back to your senses, you saw the soviet assassin tackle the Captain to the floor.

“You’re my mission,” A hard punch landed on the Captain’s face. “Our mission…”

You sat there frozen as your comrade landed punch after punch on the injured man. Your eyes began to water and tears made their way down your face as you watched the scene before you. You didn’t want this to continue, but you couldn’t find your voice.

Your comrade was about to punch him again, but you heard the man talk once more.

“Then finish it. ‘Cause I’m with you…to the end of the line.”

The assassin’s eyes widened and he began to lower his arm. The interior of the ship continued to fall apart and another large structure fell, shattering the glass beneath you all. Your comrade managed to grab onto a beam, but you and the Captain fell through as pieces of debris danced around you both.

As the wind rushed past you, you fell closer towards the Captain. You didn’t know if you both would survive the fall, but you attempted to grab him in hopes that you could save him somehow.

Suddenly, you both hit the surface of the water hard. You were barely conscious and both of you were sinking slowly into the murky darkness. You saw the shape of his unconscious body and reached for him, but he was too far. You heard something pierce through the surface and saw your comrade grabbing the unconscious man. After he got a hold on him, he swam towards you. You reached out and held on weakly to the Captain’s arm as you and your comrade made your way to the surface.

When you reached the bank of the large river, you let go of the Captain as your comrade dragged him further inland. You crawled over to the two soldiers, heaving heavily from such tedious actions. Both you and your comrade stared at the man as water leaked from his mouth. He was still alive.

He looked the same from your memory, all battered from fighting. You placed a shaky hand to the side of his face, feeling somewhat heart-broken at his appearance. You felt something cold wrap around your upper arm and looked up at your comrade.

With some help, he got you on your feet and placed an arm around your torso. You placed your right arm around his shoulders and you both took your leave.

S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA were now both gone. The future was looking rather dim. There were no more leaders and battles for control. People might even come after you both, but there was only one thing that mattered to you.

You were both free.


	12. Freedom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it guys! We finished the sequel. I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed the story so far. I've been really motivated by your support. 
> 
> I'll start working on the final part of this trilogy. After I finish that, I plan to make to make some one-shots that deal with glimpses of the reader and Bucky's life outside of the stories. As for other projects, I currently have a crack fic in mind. I hope to write it tomorrow after I finish some homework. 
> 
> Speech in between the angle brackets is the characters speaking Russian.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/hiding_out/set?id=167367130

It had been several weeks since the battle between HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. Both you and your partner went into hiding, moving from location to location to throw off your trail. You weren’t sure if there were people after the two of you. HYDRA had many factions, so you were both careful in your movements. You thought you both were finally free, but this constant paranoia about being caught was making you more uncertain about the future.

You both were currently hiding in an abandoned factory on the outskirts of D.C. The large building was slightly falling apart. Fallen beams were covered in debris and plants were making their homes throughout cracks in the floor. The windows were dusty and cracked, and mold grew along the walls. It was home sweet home for now.

You and your partner sat across from each other on wooden crates as you both ate around a small fire. Occasionally, the two of you stole food when you traveled to other locations. It sucked not having any money, but you both did what was necessary to get by.

As you enjoyed the hot can of maple syrup beans, you thought about the past few weeks. You both had to get rid of your tactical gear and wear civilian clothing to blend in. You had been wearing a hoodie with some jeans and sneakers. You also had to cut your long, snowy hair which was now at shoulder length. It made you sad to cut it. It had been a part of you for so long. You kept your short hair hidden in your hood seeing that you didn’t have the time to dye it. What bothered you the most was that you still had the collar on. You weren’t sure if it was still active, so you didn’t try to remove it.

Your partner on the other hand, was now sporting a beard. He wore a jacket and a baseball cap, along with some jeans and boots. He also wore gloves to conceal his metal hand. He appeared to be more self-conscious about his arm in public, even though it was covered.

The two of you were also recovering from your injuries. His broken arm had mended, but it was still a bit stiff in its movements. Your ribs were still sore, but they had healed as well. As for your fractured ankle, you could now walk on it, but you were left with a slight limp. It would take some time before you both were fully healed.

Your partner was watching you as you slowly placed food into your mouth. You looked so weary, but so was he. It was tiring to be constantly on the move. He wanted to stay in one spot and just rest, but he knew that was currently impossible. You both didn’t know what it was to relax. It was always about completing assignments, carrying out tasks, and repeating the same thing over again.

As his mind wandered, he thought about your identities. Ever since the fight on the helicarrier, he wanted to know who Bucky was.

Who _he_ was.

He was pretty confident that you wanted to know about yourself as well. He decided that he would ask you.

<“Y/N?”>

You looked up from your meal and focused your pale eyes on him. It was so strange to hear him call you by that name. Ever since the Captain, well Steve, had mentioned your names, the two of you had been calling each other by them. It made sense, especially since you weren’t calling each other by any name before. It was a start. Nonetheless, you were still adjusting to the new name.

<“Yes? What is it?”>

<“I think we should go to the Smithsonian. We can get some answers there.”>

You bit your lip and frowned slightly. You wanted to go as well, but you were worried about someone finding you both.

<“When? And what if someone spots us?”>

<“I’m not sure yet. We’ll just have to continue being careful.”>

<“Well…if you think so. I guess it couldn’t hurt.”>

Your comrade gave a small nod, approving of your reply.

You were honestly looking forward to learning more about Bucky and yourself. You both knew that the road ahead was going to be a difficult one, but you both had each other. It was now up to the two of you to shape your own futures.


End file.
